<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold Blood: Adopted by Serpentine by JABell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796195">Cold Blood: Adopted by Serpentine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JABell/pseuds/JABell'>JABell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cold Blood [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Unconventional Format, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JABell/pseuds/JABell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The results of a what-if scenario- What if Slithraa did successfully hypnotise Lloyd in Season 1 and proceeded to basically adopt him? Read on to find out!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cold Blood [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold Blood: Adopted by Serpentine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is a rewrite because my writing style has changed so unbelievably much. <br/>I hope y'all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So let's talk about Lloyd Garmadon and the Serpentine.</p>
<p>We all know how that happened.</p>
<p>But what if instead of Slithraa completely failing to hypnotise Lloyd he succeeded. (let's face it that failure must have been pretty embarrassing though I guess he was out of practice.</p>
<p>So Lloyd attempts to get Jamanikai village to hand him over all their candy and fails badly. He gets embarrassed by the Ninja and then eventually wanders off to climb a snowy mountain and happens upon a Serpentine Tomb. Lloyd certainly has some peculiar luck.</p>
<p>Anyways so he opens that up and falls through into the tomb to come head to head with Slithraa who while rusty is still the leader of his tribe and capable enough to hypnotise a 9-year-old child.</p>
<p>What do you do with a hypnotised child? You find out how on earth, a 9-year-old child managed to find and unlock the tomb. Should they be expecting more humans to come? Do they need to prepare for an attack? Have humans changed their minds? It's hard to know what's going on when you've been trapped in an icy tomb for so many years.</p>
<p>And of course, it's just one, not even a preteen, child who has been abandoned by all his family and has wandered in by accident basically. Not to mention he's the son of one of the serpentines least favourite people.</p>
<p>Now Slithraa could make many different choices here but decides that he is adopting this poor child into his tribe. (Naturally, he uses the hypnotism to plant the suggestion that Lloyd should not be introducing himself with his last name. That might just be asking for trouble.)</p>
<p>So now the Hypnobrai are free, but they have a new child. They've also been out of touch with the rest of the world for a very long time. Slithraa plans to do lots of scouting and learn the new lay of the land for now.</p>
<p>They quickly make sure to accommodate their new warm-blooded child by gathering blankets and food that it isn't cave bugs. Lloyd isn't sure what to think at this stage. He's not had this amount of care and compassion for a very long time, but these serpentine are supposed to be the bad guys? Slithraa works on his knowledge of Serpentine History but for the most part, leaves him in the care of two Hypnobrai- Thrallta and Vipera.</p>
<p>Just quickly before we get into the next part- let me explain my Headcanons for the hierarchy of the tribe. From top to bottom, it goes like this. General, and second in command- Self-explanatory really. Elders- Think retirees. Warriors- The highest class of fighter in the tribe. They often specialise in particular weapons and are the best of the best. Fighters are those that act as the bulk of the, well, fighters. Scouts are equal to fighters but run reconnaissance more so than fighting. That isn't to say they can't fight though. Then finally you have the children and learners. </p>
<p>Vipera is a Warrior, and Thrallta is a Fighter.</p>
<p>All the while, the Ninja are training. They'll get a lot more training in this time before the Serpentine are 'released'.</p>
<p>So Lloyd is now just chilling with the Hypnobrai. Quite literally. As he warms up to them (so to speak), he begins to make more connections with other members of the tribe. Vipera and Thrallta have basically adopted this child as their own, and he's struck up a deal with Rattla too. Rattla will teach him how the scouts operate and liberate him some essential items. In return, Lloyd will let him practice hypnotism on him. (Rattla never quite got the hang of it and is having difficulties advancing to the next level as one might say. They become good friends.</p>
<p>Over a couple of months, Lloyd becomes a well-known fixture of the tribe and Slithraa reluctantly allows him to go on a few small scouting missions. Lloyd takes to it like a pro. Not only does he not stick out as much, but he becomes a vital tool for subterfuge and is a wellspring of knowledge when it comes to humans—surprise surprise.</p>
<p>So Lloyd gets official training and begins to become quite the team player. He's putting all his bad-boy skills towards good use. Plus he's picking up morals pretty quick. Of course, he still plays tricks every now and then.</p>
<p>It was at this stage of writing this that I began to wonder about Hypnobrai that might be Lloyd's age. Based on the show I'd say there are only 30-40 Hypnobrai in total? And we don't see any children until much later. So I don't really know. Maybe it was off-season for them, and then they were busy trying to take over once they got out? I guess being stuck under the city like that made them realise it was as good of a time as any to settle down. So for the purpose of the storyline, there are no small hypnobrai running around at the moment.</p>
<p>Onwards</p>
<p>So Lloyd is in training, and the Ninja's are in training. Everything is going pretty smoothly at this stage. They have most areas scouted out. There are a few significant places that they want to check out but aren't quite sure of.</p>
<p>One of those places being Mega monster Amusement Park. Where they hear a lot of screaming. It's off-putting, to say the least. Until Lloyd explains the premise. It still confuses them but its slightly less terrifying.</p>
<p>They almost decide to leave it at that, but Lloyd may or may not have most of them wrapped around his finger. Puppy dog eyes are more effective on Serpentine as it turns out. So Slithraa allows Vipera, Thrallta and Rattla to take Lloyd to the amusement park. As soon as Lloyd finds out, he hides away in his room with a can of paint for a while. He looks delighted with himself. When they arrive at the park, they're quick to see why. Lloyd has turned his hoodie into a quick serpentine cosplay. With a pair of liberated red sunglasses and his hood pulled up he fits right in. He quickly assures the others that lots of people dress up for the amusement park and as long as they pretend to be wearing costumes, no one will blink an eye.</p>
<p>Sure enough, they get asked for photos and get plenty of congratulations, and one vendor gives Lloyd free cotton candy.</p>
<p>Lloyd is stoked.</p>
<p>And also very exhausted by the end of the day and may or may not end up getting carried back to their campsite that night. The trio may or may not swear that they would commit murder for this adorable child.</p>
<p>They tell Slithraa as much (and also all about how adorable Lloyds hoodie is, and he'll deny it, but he is just as much putty when it comes to this child as the trio.</p>
<p>Which means its about time we talk about who doesn't like Lloyd amongst the Hypnobrai.</p>
<p>Naturally, this is where Skales comes in. Skales has always been wary of this foreign child and heavily dislikes how he has integrated with the tribe. Yeah okay, Skales hates Lloyd. To be real, he's super jealous of Lloyd because he's pretty jealous of the special treatment. Especially between Slithraa and Lloyd.</p>
<p>And so he continues to sit on his high horse and spread general dissent in the tribe. Most of them would probably love Lloyd if Skales wasn't feeding paranoia.</p>
<p>Unfortunately for Skales, he doesn't really have a lot of ammunition to use.</p>
<p>Until one fateful scouting mission.</p>
<p>By now Slithraa has already warned Vipera, Thrallta and Rattla of Lloyd's history and family.</p>
<p>For this trip, in particular, Skales has wormed his way onto the team. In hopes that he can find something to get rid of Lloyd.</p>
<p>And he's certainly going to get it because at this point we need to introduce some plot.</p>
<p>The scouting team is heading out to see That one ghost dudes haunted temple.</p>
<p>Lloyd luck runs out and guess which school is there on a school excursion?</p>
<p>For those who didn't guess the answer is Darkleys School for Bad Boys (And bad teachers apparently)</p>
<p>They come so close to not crossing paths. But then Lloyd gets the idea that he might actually succeed in completing the Darkly Boys tradition- break into the temple. He really wants to prove he's better than them because insecurities are a pain like that.</p>
<p>Of course, he probably could actually do it. He's been training with knives and various scouting skills that would be pretty helpful for breaking and entering. He's not going to get time because he's going to get interrupted by none other than Gene and Brad.</p>
<p>On the one hand, Lloyd realises during this interaction that he doesn't actually care what they think of him. On the other hand, Gene referred to him by his last name and Skales overheard and has all the information he needs to get rid of Lloyd.</p>
<p>The teachers are after Gene and Brad, so Lloyd regretfully abandons his B&amp;E attempt and heads back to camp. Skales slinks back to camp silently later. He's got big plans for when they get back to the ice caves.</p>
<p>So off they go home where Skales announces to the tribe this information and causes a giant rift in the tribe. This leaves him the Opening to challenge Slithraa for his title.</p>
<p>Skales, like canon, wins the battle and leads most of the tribe off to release more serpentine.</p>
<p>Slithraa, now only an elder of the tribe stays with Lloyd along with the trio. Lloyd is super depressed, and the girls are sticking to him like glue.</p>
<p>So now Skales is off causing the Ninja various headaches.</p>
<p>Lloyd and the others are still chilling in the ice caves planning their next move.</p>
<p>So let's go over what's going on between the Ninja team and Skales.</p>
<p>There is no awkward candy raid in Jamanikai village. Still, Skales does attempt to take the village for his tribe only to fail because the Ninja's are prepared this time. When they fail to take the village, they stage a distraction in the forest so that they can burn down the Monastery in revenge. Then they head on their way to get the other tribes starting with the Fangpyre's. Then follow the general plot of Ninjago but without Lloyd until Ouroboros is unearthed. Have fun imagining the power struggle Skales and Pythor are having.</p>
<p>Now between Lloyd and the few Hypnobrai that are with him, they have managed to get a room for themselves in Ninjago City. Remember that run down place the Ninja were staying? Same building different floor. They all sleep in a snake cuddle pile anyway. Plus no view means no one else peeking in and seeing snakes). There were a lot of disguises involved and Lloyd will often be in charge of making payments on behalf of his 'elderly grandparents'. How do they get the money? Online Business. Quite savvy really- even if they got off to a slightly less honest start. Slithraa is also writing a book on the history of the Serpentine that, while he doesn't expect it to be popular, might make them a little money. And possibly be a start for repairing human and serpentine relations.</p>
<p>Now, of course, Lloyd and the Ninja need to cross paths again. Well if I had it my way they wouldn't and Lloyd would live life happily with his Snake fam. But I need me some Nya and Lloyd Shenanigans. SO meetings there must be.</p>
<p>Sorry Lloyd, but the first thing I thought of was Skales kidnapping Lloyd as some part of a revenge scheme. Skales must be getting pretty desperate in his bid for power. Pythor is just too good at what he does.</p>
<p>SO the Ninja vs Samurai things goes down in Ouroboros, and the boys and Nya are very confused by the snakes holding Lloyd Garmadon hostage.</p>
<p>And then leave without saving him because the snakes are just too good.</p>
<p>Wu finds out and goes off to Lord Garmadon, and sometime after this, the friendly Hypnobrai. They are anxious about Lloyd's current status and approach the Ninja's and Nya.</p>
<p>They get off to a bit of a rough start. Still, Slithraa ends up taking the first step and provides insight into Serpentine behaviour. Vipera and Thrallta spar with them and Rattla goes off to infiltrate the rest of the Serpentine.</p>
<p>He manages the infiltration efficiently, and only Lloyd recognises him (though of course, he doesn't say anything until they are alone). The situation is very hard on Rattla, but he does his best to make sure Lloyd is fed and doesn't get too roughed out by the cage being jostled around. He also slips him a lockpicking kit, but there's never a good opportunity. For the most part, Lloyd is just bored now that he knows that a rescue is in the works.</p>
<p>Then comes the bid for the first fang blade at Mega Monster Amusement Park.</p>
<p>It goes about the same as it did the first time. Lloyd wasn't even brought on site.</p>
<p>The bid for the second fang blade aka blade cup also goes about the same.</p>
<p>Cue the return of Lord Garmadon. Tension on the Bounty has never been higher. Garmadon, in an uncanny show of humanity, gives thanks to the Serpentine for caring for his son in his absence and avoids them most of the time. The Serpentine have no reason to like Garmadon. First, he helps lock them away, and then he mistreats his only son.</p>
<p>For the sake of relations with the humans, they will not go looking for fights though.</p>
<p>And then the whole thing at the fire temple happens.</p>
<p>Slithraa and co are quietly furious when the Ninja drag a struggling Garmadon back onto the Bounty but seeing as everyone looks super depressed they don't start screaming quite yet. And then Kai and Lloyd land on the Bounty and everyone is happy again.</p>
<p>Kai flops face down on the deck, and the Ninja and Nya dogpile him. Lloyd is engulfed by Serpentine minus Rattla who is still with all the other Serpentine. Lloyd also gets a hug from his father which he's honestly not sure how he feels about. He's made some pretty strong familial connections these last few months and isn't quite as dependant on his father anymore.</p>
<p>Green Ninja stuff happens.</p>
<p>Seeing as they are a really long way away from Ninjago City they all stay on the Bounty for now. They set up a bed for Lloyd in the Ninja's bunk room, but he's always snuck off and joined the serpentine cuddle puddle.</p>
<p>Now that Garmadon is much less tense, there are a few discussions had on the topic of the Serpentine War.</p>
<p>For the most part, they all find a common enemy in Chen.</p>
<p>Enough said really.</p>
<p>Then they start talking about the dilemma of finding the 4th fang blade before the others. Wherein Lloyd suggests they should just steal back the other three.</p>
<p>So that whole thing happens.</p>
<p>And the Ninja still get caught, but Lloyd is also stopped from trying to go after him. </p>
<p>He uses the puppy dog eyes on Garmadon who also has no tolerance to them and Garmadon goes off and saves the Ninja.</p>
<p>The Ninja are surprised till they find out why.</p>
<p>They've seen the puppy dog eyes, and they can only imagine how much more effective they are on Garmadon.</p>
<p>So now they have the fang blades. SO like- Party time?</p>
<p>Nope (Though I understand it was exciting I think a party might have been slightly pre-emptive?)</p>
<p>Pythor is too smart for that and thus begins the race for Ouroboros.</p>
<p>And really nothing else really changes? The Devourer still emerges and eats Pythor, and Wu and Garmadon still makes the final blow.</p>
<p>Lloyd and his Snake fam got off the Bounty before it gets chomped. Them snakes knew to evac pretty early on. They stayed away from the fight and then went back to their apartment afterwards.</p>
<p>Thus Concludes Season 1?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>